Clear Sky
Clear Sky was formed by Hat Kamploops and Konstantine Amat in the hopes of gaining wealth by doing mercenary work for the lower class militaries of the Teen Grid. Soon, Clear Sky felt it nessecary to declare itself as an official military group. Konstantine Amat, with the help of MJ Yedmore, gained land in Yarmouth. Here, Clear Sky recruited many of those who formed the original core roster. Soon, the original group, Sky ,was cleared of its members by Elmo Heliosense. An hour later, the group reformed into ]Clear SkyBy the time Clear Sky died, it was lead by Konstantine Amat, [[Xelton Tzedek], and Selver Fang. Table of Ranks Clear Sky's ranking system was loosely based on that of the Russian Federation's, borrowing in name mostly. The rank table originally started at eight ranks with a 9th one, "Sotnik", being added as Clear Sky's numbers grew. Ranks I- Soldat 2- Kapral 3- Prapor 4- Sotnik 5- Golova 6- Mayor 7- Kapitan 8- Chief 9- Tsar Command The command was situated mostly around the last three ranks; Kapitan, Chief, and Tsar. Tsar was held solely by three people; Konstantine, Xelton, and Selver. Chief was a second in command rank, held by few, and Kapitan was the third in command. Mayor, Golova, and Sotnik were all CO ranks which allowed freedom to conduct raids with consent of either three of the command staff ranks. However, Mayor had the ability to call for a raid if none of the command staff were on as long as they notified the command staff. Golova and Sotnik were still allowed to conduct ranks through the consent of a Mayor. These three ranks could send operatives to the three combat sims, Concord, Lexington, and No Man's Land, at anytime they wished however. Prapor, Kapral and Soldat were basic enlisted ranks, Soldat being the first rank attainable after Rekruit. Recruitment and Training The recruitment of members into Clear Sky was done rather sporadically, and sometimes done in either droves or small increments of two to three new members every month. Depending on the activity conducted by Clear Sky at the time, their recruitment rates fluctuated wildly. Clear Sky usually recruited in one of four ways. Recruitment Their first method of recruitment was advertisement through Classifieds or through billboards on small land plots they bought. The second method was very common; recruiting through Concord and Lexington. Most groups fought there along with newer residents and lone wolves. Clear Sky as with other groups would pick up these new residents and lone wolves as they gained interest. The third was, again, a common method; sandbox recruiting. Since most groups had small plots of land, any major building would have to be done on public sandboxes or a group would find a private sandbox somewhere in the Teen Grid's void of non-mainland simulators. The fourth way was through merging of dead or dying groups. Training Clear Sky's training regime shaped the rest of Konstantine's ideas of training across other groups he was a part of. Selver and Konstantine worked tirelessly to create training that was streamlined for both new players and veterans alike. Both of them figured that veterans required less training, and only gave them training in the way of the group's rules and their gear. They also required them to participate in a few base defenses and a few raids to prove their loyalty rather than their skill. Newer players were given a full training regime, and were trained extensively on tactics and honing their skill. At first, the training was rather lax, and unskilled fighters populated the lower enlisted ranks for quite sometime. In the beginning of the Fifth Grid War, CS was known for having quantity over quality, but it soon changed as their quantity turned into quality over constant fighting with Catalyst, Chaos, and the other Steel Communion constituents. The more Clear Sky fought, the more Selver and Konstantine added to the training regiment, which in turn fielded more skilled recruits. Yarmouth Era Clear Sky housed themselves in Yarmouth for a very brief period of time, as they had very little land to start with until they acquired Zaratul Boa as their tier holder. They received an unpaid contract at the time from a small alliance of newbie armies, which gave them their first few experiences as a trained military. When the alliance failed to pay Clear Sky, Konstantine sent his forces to attack them for three days straight, causing those the alliance to break apart and all constituent militaries to collapse. They only held Yarmouth for a month before they got into a fight with Elmo Heliosense, who somehow cleared Clear Sky's original group of members. Clear Sky lost the Yarmouth land, and reformed into a new group. They went landless for a week before purchasing their famous land plot in Tremelo. Tremelo Era As soon as Clear Sky lost its land in Yarmouth, it immediately began looking for available land. An allied army, Straz, was dying off at this time and selling its land in Tremelo. Konstantine bought Straz's land and Clear Sky moved to Tremelo. As soon as the base was bought, R&D Builder Ace Oxbar constructed the first Clear Sky base; ]Clear Sky[ Danube Sich. Soon, the base was scraped for Billard Ball's idea; CS-2 Tremelo. CS-2 Tremelo CS-2 Tremelo was built by Billard Ball. Following Danube Sich's dock idea, Billard built the base to have a much more solid feel to it. Ace Oxbar's original build was rather labyrinth like and unprofessional looking, and many of the pitfalls that Ace's build had were corrected in CS-2's design. However, with the new design, more problems arose. Since Tremelo originally housed Straz, many groups had bought spawn plots around their land, even having plots that encroached into odd parts of the base. Konstantine, throughout his owner ship of Tremelo, bought the unused spawn plots from long dead groups if he could at rather low prices, which allowed him to add to his land's prim count. Crowe Straaf joined Clear Sky at this time, building a rifle variant and uniform type that was never utilized as it was never seen a full release. She was banned during this time period, and all the gear that she was building at that time were lost. As Clear Sky began to gain traction, the Fifth Gridwide War began slowly as the Steel Communion was created. Konstantine got involved with Vengance Swashbuckler, Picard Zhu of the United Federation of Sims, and various others. Together, they formed the Ascendant Accumulation which aimed to take on the Steel Communion. Selver Fang joined Clear Sky during this period, being a long-time friend of Konstantine's at the time. Since being originally a member of Straz, he joined Konstantine's group after being offered an officer's position. Soon after, Halts Heinreich and Mystik Exonar joined Clear Sky's ranks. As Clear Sky's technology was rapidly becoming outdated, Mystik stepped in to reform Clear Sky's gear. Prior, Clear Sky used an old variant of armor created by Hat Kamploops, who, at the time, had a very small knowledge of texturing and sculpting. Originally, since Crowe was going to make the new uniforms along with new gear and weapons, there were no other uniforms until Mystik built new variants along with Naomles Aker, who gave them their new uniform layer. Clear Sky's previous AK-47 built was rebuilt using custom sculpts.After using CS-2 Tremelo's docks design, Mystik became unhappy with the build, and proposed to both Konstantine and Billard that a new base build would be underway. It was accepted with no argument. CS-2 Yantar Docks The Yantar Docks variant was built by Mystik with the help of Billard and Halts. This was a better design and contained more space for administrative offices. It retained Tremelo's old design, since the '2' in CS-2 was kept. As new additions were made, Yantar made it to CS-4 before a complete redesign later on. Yantar showed an increase in Clear Sky's diversity in structure with the creation of several new divisions. Among these, the Aerial Assault Division, headed by Selver; the Military Enforcement Division, headed by Konstantine; and the Special Operations Group lead in conjunction between Selver and Konstantine. They also received a new armor variant as a donation from someone who's name was lost in records. The Grid War began to pick up in full force during this time in Clear Sky's tenure within Tremelo, seeing the dismantling of the Steel Communion. Clear Sky fought many of the Steel Communion's constituents, namely Catalyst Ops and Strelok Militsiya before they switched sides to the Ascendant Accumulation. Soon after the Communion's dismantling, the Accumulation fell apart, too. Clear Sky was left in a strange void, still assaulting Catalyst as any remaining Steel Communion members either were allies, neutral, or dead at this point in time. Strelok Militsiya ceased operations during this time, and fell into the fold of Clear Sky. After a period of time, Labyrinthofthe Minotaur joined Clear Sky as did Dread Hudson. Dread began the redesign of scripts of Clear Sky's main weaponry. CS-5 Lemansk Fishing Village The Lemansk Fishing Village base saw very few battles. It was built by Labyrinthofthe Minotaur, who began helping doing the Clear Sky equipment reforms up until their ceasure of operations. During this time, Tremelo was stole by Anor Markova and Zaratul Boa. It was at this point that Selver "left" the group, joining Catalyst soon after. Lodestone Era }Pripyat{ QuickSilver/Clear Sky Base Clear Sky did not last in Lodestone. During its construction, a disagreement between the command staff of Clear Sky and the owner of QuickSilver caused both groups to collapse inwardly. It was at point Konstantine ceased Clear Sky's operations in all official capacities. Lodestone was being built by Labyrinthofthe Minotaur, who built the Lemansk variant of the Tremelo base. Major Battles Clear Sky was involved in many major battles, one being the Tremelo Pact raid on Catalyst. The UFS/Clear Sky Offensive Against Strelok Militsiya During the Fifth Gridwide War, Clear Sky was apart of an anti-Steel Communion alliance called "Ascendant Accumulation", which consisted of various groups, one of which included The United Federation of Sims. The Ascendant Accumulation planned a massive offensive against various members of the Steel Communion, UFS and Clear Sky tasked to target Strelok Militsiya, who was at the time apart of SC. After a mass offensive that ended with Strelok being spawn camped, the group surrendered and vowed allegiance to Ascendant Accumulation. Tremelo Pact's Assault on Appalachia The Tremelo Pact was an alliance formed between The Army of the Sith Republic, Praetos, The Trident, UFS, and Chaos. After the fall of the Steel Communion, the Ascendant Accumulation's original unifying objective was fulfilled, leaving its constituents without a unifying cause, thus ending the Ascendant Accumulation alliance. Clear Sky stepped in to fulfill the void left by it, and forged the Tremelo Pact. Their first ever assault was led against Catalyst Ops, planned meticulously by the command staff of all militaries involved. All groups involved contributed something to the assault, mostly in the form of men. ASR allowed the attackers use of their spawn which was large enough to fit the large force. Due to the nature of the assault, ASR was forced to sit-out, and was relegated to a defensive role in case Catalyst and its allies assaulted other bases during the battle to pull forces away. The assault was led by Konstantine and Cory Brando of Praetos. Their objective was to surround Catalyst's base and assault them into submission or surrender. Due to the nature of Catalyst's base in Appalachia at the time, the initial assault was hard, with Catalyst already preparing kill-zones while the two Tremelo Pact commanders deliberated a speech to the assaulting forces. After a brief pause in combat after hours of assaulting, another offensive was pushed. At this point the commanders waited for some of the Catalyst numbers to dwindle, and used the opportunity to fight a long battle of attrition. Eventually, Catalyst exhausted and claimed defeat in the battle. This caused Catalyst to sell the Appalachian base and move to another land plot, and fall into a period of inactivity. The Battle of Appalachia The Battle of Appalachia was an allied effort between Minerva, Catalyst Ops, and a few forces gathered around Tycho Wasp against Clear Sky, the newly formed Quantum/Nairiax, and Angelus Mortalus. The battle was spread across the entirety of Appalachia, and was among one of the largest battles of the Teen Grid-- and one of the most controversial. Traditionally, Teen Grid militaries rarely had objectives, and those that did, rarely made their objective requirements clear. Minerva had a control point system in place which were all captured twice in the span of three hours. As well, TG groups rarely had large swathes of land to fight on, causing many reinforcements on both sides to sit and wait on the road or on various other parcels until they could actually fight without it being cluttered. Clear Sky provided long range support on parcels they had bought or found with damage on, and would occasionally send in forces to the main area of Minerva's base when they had the opportunity to do so. Soon, however, the CS, Q/N and AM coalition decided to claim victory after about three hours worth of non-stop fighting. Minerva denied the legitimacy of the coalition's claim. Clear Sky Black Ops The rise of other major militaries and the rivalry between Clear Sky and Catalyst saw the unofficial authorization of black ops attempts to bring down Catalyst. As the Sabotage Infiltration and Reconnaisance Officer, or SIRO, Selver left the Clear Sky group multiple times to infiltrate groups such as Catalyst, Last Requiem, Strelok, AoW, New Rome, and Silver Fang (a military failure for which Selver was accused of being named after) to leak information, provide a spawn point, and at times deploy devices and weapons, some of which he created himself. Selver was not the only infiltrator. Other militaries in various treaties with Clear Sky also contributed some of their own infiltrators along with Clear Sky's Special Ops group. Few records survived this period in order to preserve the security of the respective spies. The infiltration attempts, namely of Selver, were mostly successful. The completion of these tours of duties, however, practically guaranteed that few other militaries would trust them than the ones who deployed them, and many of the infiltrators were required to obtain false avatars in order to continue their espionage attempts. Philosophy Clear Sky developed its philosophy on SLMC ethics during their combat with Catalyst on the Teen Grid. Catalyst was notorious for forming "Embargoes" against groups they disliked in hopes of destroying them without actual combat, however it was never clear if Catalyst ever attempted to embargo Clear Sky. Since an embargo would mean that Catalyst and it's allies would never attack an embargoed military, the military in question would soon die as they did not have very many other groups to fight. Clear Sky and its own allies would attempt to spur that group to life by attacking the group that was embargoed to prevent them from dying. Many of these attempts failed, but it was a way to undermine the embargoes placed by Catalyst. Clear Sky adopted the stance that they would allow all militaries to fight for and against them as long as they abode by the rules they placed for their base and their allies' bases. They rarely banned anyone because of their support of a free TGSLMC. Legacy Some time after Clear Sky lost its land in Tremelo and subsequently disbanded, a few of the core members, and some old veterans that had previously left the group for various reasons, regrouped to try and create a spiritual successor to Clear Sky in the form of "Duty", another group inspired by S.T.A.L.K.E.R. in 2010. Duty soon fell apart, but the core members remained undeterred. They tried to create a new group, thematically diverging from Clear Sky and Duty, under the name "Radius Incentives", or more simply "Radius", in 2011 and again in the summer of 2012. The slow death of the SLMC during this time made each attempt more difficult than the last. Gallery Lemansk Fishing Village 1 001.png|Lemansk Overview 1 Lemansk Fishing Village 2 001.png|Lemansk Overview 2 Lemansk Fishing Village 3 001.png|Lemansk Overview 3 Lemansk Fishing Village 4 001.png|Lemansk Overview 4 Lemansk Fishing Village 5 001.png|Lemansk Overview 5 Lemansk Fishing Village 6 001.png|Lemansk Overview 6 Clear Sky - Enlist (Poster Attempt... Thing).png|Clear Sky recruiting poster Clear Sky Friend-.png|Edited Clear Sky propaganda 1 Down With The Warmongers! Fight for the Clear Sky!.png|Edited Clear Sky propaganda 2 Category:Groups Category:Teen SL Category:Teen Grid Groups Category:Teen grid miltary groups Category:Teen Grid History Category:Second Life Military Groups Category:Military Groups __FORCETOC__